


Through the Wardrobe

by LanerMahaner



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanerMahaner/pseuds/LanerMahaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel fell in to Narnia eight years ago, growing up with Prince Caspian in the castle. But when Caspian is forced to run, Isabel finds herself in 1940's England. There she meets the Pevensies and goes on another adventure in Narnia thousands of years in the past, still wondering if she'll ever make it back to Caspian or more importantly, back to home in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I smoothed down the silver material of my dress, smiling at my reflection in the ornate mirror. The dress clung tightly to my form, slightly low cut, dropping to just below my feet in the front. The back was also low but travelled far behind me, pooling in a ring of silver. My shoes were a slightly darker shade of gray then the rest, wrapping up and around my ankles. Lady Prunaprismia's maid had done up my hair, weaving silver ribbons into the curls that hung in waves down my back.  
A ball was being thrown in Prince Caspian's honor, for his eighteenth birthday, by his aunt and uncle, the 'King and Queen' of Narnia. The lords of the land, along with their families and other important diplomats of Narnia would be present to pay homage to the crown prince. I smiled to myself at the thought of my best friend. Caspian was two years my senior, acting as a sort of big brother. When I'd first been found in Narnia years ago Caspian and his family had taken me in. One of the lords had adopted me, making me a lady of the court.  
"Lady Isabel," I turned to the door, one of the maids standing there looking at me, "His Lordship and the Lady are waiting for you. Prince Caspian as well," I nodded my acceptance, taking one last look at my reflection before striding out of my chamber.  
The throne room was magnificent. The tapestries shining in the afternoon light, metal gleaming from several cleanings. Palace staff lingered still, setting up the rest of the festivities. Lord Miraz and the Lady stood near the throne; Lady Prunaprismia, several months pregnant, motioned about the room, giving orders as to the rest of the decorations. Caspian stood slightly aside, looking bored and uninterested. My heels clicked on the stone floor as I approached, Caspian looking up with a smile.  
"Isabel!" He cried, stepping forward towards me. He hugged me tightly, his slightly shaking hands my only clue as to his anxiety. Not that his worries were unfounded. We both knew his uncle was not to be trusted. The ball was just a show, for what we had yet to figure out, but it was no good will on Miraz's part.  
"My Prince," I curtseyed deeply, my head bowed in respect. I could feel the Lord and Lady's eyes on us. Miraz never did truly trust me or my origins, but he allowed me to stay none the less, "What a pleasure it is to be invited to this ball in your honor. Truly a delight."  
I turned then to their majesties, bowing even lower to the floor, "My lord," Miraz held out his hand, which I ghosted my lips over, "And my lady," Prunaprismia nodded at my bowed form.  
"What a beauty you are tonight," Miraz purred. I bit my lip to keep from angrily retorting or barfing. Miraz apparently took my lip biting as embarrassment for his praise, "My dear, no need to be embarrassed. You truly are a sight this evening. Go, go. You and Caspian enjoy yourselves. The guests will be arriving soon."  
I bowed again, trying to hide my disgust for the man as Caspian took my arm, leading me away from the dais. Miraz was right; the guests did indeed arrive soon. Caspian and I stood near the door, greeting the guests as they entered. After which we proceeded to the dance floor, dancing with each other for the rest of the night.  
Caspian led me away from the ball, down a darkened hallway, through many doors and out onto a breezy balcony. I giggled as he made a couple faces about the party. Neither of us had ever been one to love these stuffy court functions.  
The Narnian night was still young, stars just beginning to twinkle into existence. I sighed as I starred up at the familiar constellations, "Happy birthday Cass," He grinned giving me a one armed hug, "Almost eight years to the day that I appeared in Narnia. Can you believe it?"  
He laughed, "No, not really. It seems like just yesterday I found you wandering around in the woods. Tiny scrap of a girl who had no manners."  
I elbowed him in the side, "And you, Prince 'Listen to me, I'm so AMAZING!' You were oh so charming at that young age."  
We both laughed at the memories, smiling out into the dark night. A flash of light and a large bang brought our attention to the fireworks above the castle. An announcement could be heard throughout the guarded city proclaiming Caspian's birthday and soon to be coronation.  
The announcement also called out the eleven tolls of the tower clock. I sighed. It was time to turn in. Caspian walked me back to my chambers in silence. He hugged me goodnight, laughing at my sullen expression. Miraz had enforced a strict curfew recently. But everyone knew the REAL court was held at night.  
Caspian woke me late that night, placing a hand over my mouth, "Shhh," he whispered, glancing frantically around my room, "We have to leave," The professor stood behind him, motioning frantically.  
I jumped up, throwing on a cape as Caspian averted his eyes from my night gown clad form. Caspian grabbed my hand once I was clothed, dragging me with him and into the wardrobe. I was about to question him when the professor pressed a secret button. The back of the armoire swung open revealing an underground passage. My mouth fell open in surprise but I shut it quickly at the sound of footsteps outside my bedchamber. Caspian yanked on my hand, pulling me fully into the passage way.  
Down the stairs we flew, around corners and along hallways until we reached the armory. Caspian grabbed sword and armor, passing me a sword. I glanced at it skeptically, trying out its balance in my hand. It was ok, and it'd have to do. I glanced at the professor as he spoke, telling Caspian to ride to the woods. We made our way then to the stables, Caspian mounting his horse, turning to pull me up beside him.  
I hung back, glancing at the palace as I did so, "Caspian, I can't. This is your battle. Not mine. I need to stay here."  
"What?" He whisper yelled. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at me. The way he looked at me made me feel small again, like I was a little kid and he was the adult reprimanding me, "Izzy what are you talking about? You can't stay here! Miraz will kill you!"  
I shook my head, "Cass, I can't come. Don't you get it? I CAN'T. You need to go. I have to stay. HAVE to. Now go. If Miraz catches YOU, he'll kill you. I'll be fine. I promise. We'll see each other again. You can count on it," I tried to smile reassuringly but judging from the look on Caspian's face I failed.  
Caspian looked as if he wanted to argue but the professor grabbed his arm, turning his attention away from me. With one last look at me Caspian spurred on his horse, riding towards the gates. The alarm was sounded, and I could hear the guards going after Caspian.  
Professor Cornelius stood next to me, watching as Caspian rode off. Once Caspian was out of sight he turned to me, "Quickly, we must go. Come," He took my arm, pulling me back along the same passages we'd just taken. He left me at the hallway to my room, going his own way.  
I could hear footsteps behind me again and I ran forward, running blindly towards what I thought was the secret entrance to my room. I hurtled through corridors and passages, glancing back every so often. The foot falls were getting closer, causing me to run faster.  
The door was right ahead of me, I could see the light. I ran into the doorway, falling onto my knees on the other side. But it felt weird. It wasn't stone under my skin. It was wood. And the room felt much too warm, too light to be part of the castle. And my clothes felt much tighter than they had been. I looked up, taking in a bare room, a large wooden wardrobe behind me the only item in the room.  
Glancing down at my body I saw I was wearing the same dress I'd been wearing at eight years old when I'd first wandered into Narnia. The light green sundress was shorter than it had been then but not much tighter. I thanked the stars above that I had been a tall chubby little kid. I'd never thought I'd be glad of that before but if I hadn't than I'd be much less covered then.  
I heard footsteps again, watching as if in slow motion as the door handle turned, the door opening to reveal an old, white haired man, with circle spectacles looking oddly at me. I realized I was still kneeling on the floor, undoubtedly looking out of place.  
"Hello my dear," The old man smiled kindly at me, crossing the room to help me stand, "Where have you stumbled out from?" he glanced behind me at the old wardrobe as I smoothed out my dress, "Ah. The wardrobe. Narnia perhaps?"  
I raised an eyebrow, glancing around me once more, "Where am I?"  
"London," was his prompt answer, "Or the London countryside to be more specific."  
Gulping as I nodded another thought occurred to me, "When am I?"  
The old man looked down at me sadly, "1940 my dear. It's World War Two," He patted me on the back, smiling sympathetically.  
Oh shit. I was back in my world. Only I was fifty-three years before I was born.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed again, pulling the brush though my tangled hair. Professor Kirke had been more than kind to me since I'd stumbled out of his wardrobe and into his house. I was given a room of my own in his spacious home, spending my days reading in the library, exploring the house or playing sports outside. Mrs. Macready had, grudgingly, taken me shopping for clothing in the nearest town. The professor had supplied me with money, allowing me to buy several pretty dresses, some skirts, and nice button down shirts.  
It was one of these dresses than I had on presently. It was a light yellow color, reminding me of the color of the flowers out in the meadows beyond the house. No matter what Mrs. Macready said I refused to wear tights, stalking or, heaven forbid, knee high socks. I'd rather shave my legs than wear those itchy items.  
The Pevensies were arriving today. Their mother, in an attempt to keep them safe from the air raids in London, was sending them to the countryside to stay with Professor Kirke. Lots of parents were having the same thought as the train stations were crowded with children daily. The professor had informed me that the four children would be staying the summer, something he was quite excited about it seemed. Most of this excitement came from the fact that Susan was my age, and Peter only a year older.  
Professor Kirke was convinced that I was just bored out of my gourd lounging around his house alone all day. I had no problem with it. I actually liked being left alone. It was refreshing. At the castle I was never alone. Servants or courtiers surrounded me constantly. I never had a moments peace. Here, I could do what I wished. I had no curfew, no rules, no issues. Now four other kids were coming and I was going to be expected to get along with them out of the blue. And I'd never been one for fast friends. It had taken Caspian and me years to really get acquainted.  
Suddenly I heard the clip-clop of hooves. Mrs. Macready and the Pevensies had arrived. Sighing again I stood, glancing out the window. Four children exited the cart, pulling their luggage out behind them. There were two boys and two girls. The oldest, Peter as the professor had informed me, was well built, tall and muscular but not overly so, and had sort of shaggy blond hair. His sister, the girl who was my age, Susan, was nearly his height, definitely taller than I. Her hair was a dark brown color, wavy and long, hanging just below her collar bone. She seemed to be pursing her lips in agitation at her younger brother. The professor had told me his name was Edmund. He had dark hair like Susan, and was lanky, unlike his older brother. He looked entirely pleased with whatever his comment had been, but his smirk soon changed to an annoyed frown at what I could only assume was Peter chastising him. The last child, the youngest, their sister Lucy, stood off to the side a little. She had blond hair like Peter but it looked redder than his did. She was on the shorter side, but she had a nice smile, making her face look sweet and innocent. Lucy grabbed hold of Peter's hand as Mrs. Macready led them inside, Edmund hurrying ahead. I watched as the older two shared a look before following after their brother.  
Leaving my place at the window I walked down the long stretch of hallway to the stairs that led to the entry. I could hear Mrs. Macready as she led the Pevensies up to where I was, telling them what they were not allowed to do while staying in the house. I smiled to myself. I never had those rules. As far as Mrs. Macready knew I was Professor Kirke's niece, sent by my mother to study with him, and thus above the rules. Apparently because the professor had no children of his own I would have been his heir, had we truly been related, which made me the next owner of the house and the almost boss of Mrs. Macready. So she respected me a little more than she seemed to respect the Pevensies. It also helped that I never got in her way, choosing to seclude myself in my wing of the house and be quiet. She apparently assumed the four children, probably because two of them were boys, would be wild and loud.  
Mrs. Macready led them past me, giving me a curt nod as she did, and down the hallway to the two rooms they'd be sharing. The rooms were across the hall from mine, leaving us all in close proximity. The four looked at me with interest as they passed, Edmund looking back over his shoulder as he walked. I smiled shyly at them before continuing on my way down stairs, searching out the professor.  
I found him in his study, pouring over some book or other. He was fascinated in magic, his library consisting of the most enthralling selection. I sat down on one of the chairs in his sitting area quietly as I could, waiting for him to take a break in his research. It didn't take long. Soon he was placing a book mark in his spot, smiling at me as he closed the book and set it aside. He joined me in the sitting area, sitting across from me on the couch. We'd been enjoying several discussions since my intrusion on his life, mostly surrounding the subject of Narnia. He was trying desperately to either find me a way back to my own time, or help me back to Narnia.  
"Any luck today Professor?" He offered me a cup of tea, which I declined as I always did, before pouring himself one.  
Professor Kirke shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not my dear. I can find nothing in any of my reading of any of the magic you've mentioned. From what I've found you shouldn't be able to travel back in time between the two worlds. Undoubtedly time runs differently in Narnia than it does in our world, but it runs forward as well. The only difference in time that should have been found was that either no time at all passed here, even if several years had gone by in Narnia, or the other way around. Although it does seem to me that Narnian time tends to be faster than our own earthly time. A few years there could be only seconds here, while a year here could be thousands there. But none of this explains your strange circumstances," He was in his own little world now. The professor stood, pacing the study as he thought.  
He got like that often, contemplating bigger things than I would understand. Like the time difference between the two worlds. He'd told me already of his own adventures into the strange land of Narnia and many more. One of my first questions had been about the rings he'd mentioned. I'd hoped that they could get me back to Narnia, or even better, back home. As much as I loved it here, and I'd loved Caspian and Narnia, I missed my dysfunctional family and my own time. It had always been my goal to get home. Alas that seemed incapable of happening. The professor had informed me that he had destroyed the rings the first chance he had, severing what ties he thought there were between the glade and this world.  
My first hopes crushed, we spurred on. However we were sadly let down at every angle. None of the books we'd read seemed the least bit helpful, all of them stating the same thing that the professor had just told me.  
Saddened but not disheartened I left the professor's study, leaving him to his thoughts. Eyes downcast I made my way to my room, hoping to evade the Pevensie children for another day. Sadly, the universe did not seem to be on my side that day.  
Nearly to my room I bumped into something solid. Immediately muttering an apology I looked up into the blue eyes of the oldest Pevensie, Peter. He laughed a little as I rubbed my head, giving his own apology.  
He held his hand out to me, "I don't think we've met. My name's Peter Pevensie. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
I shook his hand slowly, "Isabel Nelson. Pleasure as well."  
"Your parents send you here to avoid the air raids?" He questioned, following me as I continued down the hall. I nodded.  
"You could say that. The professor is my uncle. My mother sent me here for the summer."  
Peter nodded now, taking this as a reasonable explanation, "So you've met the professor then?"  
"Yes. I've just come from his study now actually. We were having a discussion. He got carried away in thought and I assumed it best to leave him to his pondering."  
"What's he like?" Peter looked expectantly at me, "Mrs. Macready says we mustn't disrupt the professor. I assume he works very hard."  
Shrugging, I paused at my bedroom door, "I guess. Mostly he just does research. We're working on something together. He's very nice though. One of the sweetest old men I've met. Kind of odd sometimes, but that's just to be expected. He tells the greatest stories, he gets lost in those as well. It's as if he's been there, done everything he's telling about. Of course he can't have done it all, but I assume he's done quite a lot that he tells about," I smiled fondly at the memories of late nights spent in the professor's study listening to tales of far off lands and magic. The tales were thrilling to say the least.  
Peter looked interested, opening his mouth to ask another question, but Susan came out of her room before he could ask.  
"Peter?" He turned to look at his sister, who was glaring suspiciously at me. I sighed. I could already tell I probably wouldn't be getting along with the eldest girl, "What are you doing?"  
"I was talking to Isabel here, Su," He gestured to me, "We were talking about the professor."  
"Oh, have you met him?" She stepped forward, smiling at me fakely. She seemed to think she had something on me. Obviously assuming that I was under the same constraints as she and had yet to make the acquaintance of the old professor.  
I smiled back, the expression forced, "Yes. He's my uncle. I was just telling Peter that I'd come from a discussion in his office."  
Susan's smile dropped a centimeter before she regained herself, "Oh. I see. A discussion. Did you break a rule?" Her tone was condescending, clearly not pleased with my answer.  
"No. We were discussing magic. And other worlds. It was very interesting. He's into all sorts of things. I always enjoy our chats. I learn so many things."  
Once again Peter looked interested but I could tell from the look in Susan's eyes she was annoyed. Before Peter could open his mouth again she took him by the arm, steering him into their room, "Well it was nice talking to you, Isabel," She said as she ushered Peter inside.  
He stuck his head out as she was closing the door, "I'll talk to you later Is. It was lovely to meet you," With one last smile his sister pulled him inside, shutting the door abruptly.  
I laughed to myself. Susan and I were going to get along splendidly. I liked Peter. He seemed sweet. And he called me Is. It reminded me of Caspian. The thought brought tears to my eyes. How was he doing? Was he safe? Did he know I'd disappeared? Was he worried? I really wished I could get back to Narnia. My best friend needed me, but here I was lounging about in the London countryside. It was awful.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the library reading a large tome on ancient civilizations and their ancient religions. I was looking for any obscure mention of magic. It was a grey and rainy day, not conducive to playing outdoors. I breathed out deeply in disappointment, I'd been planning on going hiking today.  
Suddenly the sound of running feet disrupted my reading, causing me to look up towards the cracked door. I saw Lucy and Edmund run by, Peter's voice echoing down the hallway as he counted. Obviously they were playing hide-n-seek. It was a good idea. This house was perfect for it. I closed my book, placing it on the table next to me, and walked to the door. I opened it a little wider, leaning against the doorframe as I watched the other kids run around crazily.  
I was just about to go back and read my book when Lucy suddenly ran out of a spare room, yelling, "It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!"  
Edmund hissed at her from his hiding spot as Peter approached. Lucy's expression turned to confusion as her brothers looked at her.  
"But…weren't you wondering where I was?"  
"That's the point!" Edmund said condescendingly, "That's why he was seeking you."  
Susan ran up then, clearly not understanding what was happening. At that moment neither did I. What was Lucy going on about? "Does this mean I win?"  
"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."  
"I've been gone for hours…" Lucy's voice seemed uncertain now but her words made my heart stop. Spare room. Gone for hours. But it was only seconds? Oh lord.  
I stepped out of the doorway slowly, walking quietly down to the Pevensies, "Lucy," they all turned to look at me, "Where you in Narnia?"  
Lucy and Edmund, the two I'd had yet to meet, looked at me in question. Susan was annoyed by my mere presence, while Peter merely looked confused and slightly intrigued. Lucy nodded slowly, "Yes. How did you know?"  
Shaking my head I pressed a hand to my temple. Lucy had gotten to Narnia. And I hadn't. How was any of this fair? I followed the siblings back to the room that held the wardrobe, hanging back as they investigated. Susan opened the armoire, knocking on the back as Edmund knocked from the other side. Peter and Lucy watched, along with me, as Susan closed the wardrobe, turning to her younger sister.  
"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."  
"One game at a time Lu," Peter stepped forward, trying to be kind, "We don't all have your imagination."  
I cringed at his words and the expression of pain on Lucy's face. They didn't believe her. But really, who would? If I hadn't been there myself I wouldn't believe either. I wanted to pull Lucy aside, tell her I believed her, explain where I was from, ask her what was happening in Narnia. But I hung back. I didn't need to get involved.  
"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried out as her siblings went to the door.  
Susan turned back, a look of superiority on her face, "That's enough Lucy."  
"I wouldn't lie about this!" The poor little girl was close to tears now.  
"Well I believe you," Edmund walked towards his little sister, a smug grin etched on his face. His three siblings looked at him, Lucy questioning, "Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"  
I grit my teeth. I could already tell that Edmund was a git. Lucy was going to combust into tears in few seconds if they didn't let up. She was their sister for heaven's sake. Couldn't they at least TRY to believe her?  
"Oh would you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"  
Edmund looked affronted, "It was just a joke."  
"When are you going to learn to grow up?"  
"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" And with that Edmund ran out of the room, his foot falls thundering down the hall.  
"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said before running after her brother. Peter looked down, dejected.  
"But," Lucy started, "It really was there."  
"Susan's right Lucy. That's enough."  
Lucy turned back to the wardrobe, closing the door as Peter exited the room, leaving just the two of us.  
I let out a breath, "I'm sorry Lucy. They don't understand. I believe you. I do. I promise," The little girl turned towards me, tears evident in her eyes, "I… I've been to Narnia. I lived there for years. It's simply amazing."  
She shook her head at me, "You're lying. You're just like Edmund! Making fun of me."  
I was taken aback, "Lucy, I'm telling the truth! I was there! Ask the professor if you want! He knows! Just like you wouldn't lie about this, I wouldn't lie to you."  
"No! You're lying! Just go away!" She threw herself on the ground by the wardrobe, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do. It was obvious she didn't believe me. Nor did she trust me. So I just left. I went straight to the professor.  
"Professor?" I knocked on the door frame of his study. He was seated at his desk as normal, the same book I'd been reading earlier open in front of him, "Can I speak to you?"  
He nodded, motioning for me to enter. I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk this time instead of the sitting area. He took one more moment to read a few lines before he put the book aside. The professor put his hands together, the tips of his fingers just touching his lips as he watched me, "Now, what, my dear, can I help you with?"  
"Lucy went to Narnia," I got straight to the point. I felt no need for idle chit chat. This was the type of breakthrough I was waiting for, "Through the wardrobe in your spare room."  
Professor Kirke raised one bushy white eyebrow in surprise, pursing his lips, "Hmm… Indeed? Well this is interesting," If I hadn't been so strung up I would have laughed at his comical expression of thought. As it was I began to tap my foot impatiently, "Did she say much about it?"  
I shook my head, "No, not really. She just said she'd gone to a wood in the wardrobe, in the middle of winter, met a faun named Mr. Tumnus and had tea. She was gone for hours she swears, but it was barely seconds here."  
The professor looked deep in thought, "It seems the girl has indeed found a way into Narnia."  
Letting out an annoyed breath I stared at the old man, "Yes, but we already knew that one could get to Narnia through the wardrobe. You knew before I ever came tumbling out. When you planted that tree as a boy you already thought something magic would come of it. And when it fell down you made it into a wardrobe in an attempt to keep some sort of connection to the magical world. What I want to know is how come she's able to get there and I'm NOT?"  
The old man looked at me sadly, "My dear Isabel, one can never go back quite the same way as before. Nothing ever happens the same way twice. I thought you'd have learned this by now?"  
I slumped down in my seat. I had learned that. Many times actually. Nothing did ever happen the same way twice, but I'd hoped. I'd hoped that I could use the wardrobe to get back to Narnia, and then maybe from there get back home. But it seemed I was stuck in 1940's England. With one last sad look at the professor I walked dejectedly back to my bedroom.  
Figuring that things were going to get very slow or very awkward around the house I crawled into bed. I didn't feel like dealing with sibling drama at the moment, I'd take a nap instead.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to fall back asleep. I could hear a commotion in the Pevensies boy's room. I knocked on the door, sticking my head in, just as a crying Lucy ran out.  
Peter and Susan ran out after her, the eldest giving me a small smile as he ran past. I followed after, watching as Lucy ran straight up to the Professor, throwing her arms around his waist as she continued to sob. Professor Kirke stood shocked for a moment, not sure how to handle the situation. He finally settled on patting her awkwardly on the back.  
"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!" Muttered Mrs. Macready as she too ran up, stopping at the sight of Lucy and the Professor, "Oh! Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."  
Professor Kirke just smiled, "It's all right Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all," he said, handing Lucy off to the strict housekeeper, "I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate," I had to smile at that one. For someone who'd never had any children, the Professor knew how to handle them very well. Even Mrs. Macready wasn't as bad as she seemed, you just needed the right manners is all.  
Susan and Peter tried to turn around then and walk off, Susan pushing past me, when the Professor cleared his throat, clearly telling them to follow him. I sort of stood off to the side, unsure of myself, "Isabel, my dear," I glanced up at the Professor, "Would you meet me in my study after I talk to these fine children?" I nodded my head.  
I sat outside the Professor's study, eavesdropping just a bit on the conversation between the elder Pevensies and the old man. I didn't mean to, but the door wasn't that thick, and the Professor hadn't closed it all the way either. However when Peter and Susan exited the room I pretended that I hadn't heard a word.  
"Isabel," The Professor called out. I immediately jumped up, nearly running into the room. Professor Kirke was sitting in his usual chair in the sitting area, "Ah, my dear. Take a seat," He motioned to the couch in front of him. I sat down, folding my hands in my lap.  
The Professor seemed to be off in space, his mind not focused on me or the present, "Professor?" I ventured. He didn't respond, "Professor Kirke?"  
"What? Hm? Oh. Yes," He absent mindedly picked up his pipe, rolling it in his hand, "My dear," He started, "I'd like you to watch the Pevensies. It seems they have found a passage to Narnia. And if your history of Narnia is correct, I fear they may soon play a great roll in the land."  
I frowned but nodded none the less, getting up to leave. A great roll in the history of Narnia? “How so?” I wondered. I knew the history of Narnia backwards and forwards and I'd never heard of the Pevensies there. The closest that I'd heard of were the Kings and Queens of old. Suddenly I stopped in the middle of the hallway, “It couldn't be… Could it?” I thought. Were they the Kings and Queens of old?  
Immediately I ran to my room, starting my research. It wasn't until late the next afternoon that I actually exited my room. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were outside playing in the sun when all of the sudden I heard the sound of breaking glass and then a large crash. I went out to investigate.  
"This way!" I heard Peter say. Suddenly the four Pevensies rounded the corner, Peter nearly running into me. Instead of stopping he just grabbed my hand, dragging me along with him and his siblings. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that we were obviously hiding from Mrs. Macready.  
We tried several doors, none of them opening, until Edmund opened the door to the spare room, "You've got to be joking," Susan said. But we could still hear footsteps behind us.  
Peter, Susan and I glanced towards the door before the siblings all ran towards the wardrobe, "What the heck is happening?" I demanded. I received no answer however, only Peter grabbing my hand again, dragging me with him into the wardrobe.  
The five of us shuffled backwards, the siblings all pushing on each other. I winced as Susan pinched me again. Only a few days I'd known her and she hated me, I didn't understand it. There was indistinct mutterings and arguing heard from the four Pevensies as we all fell down into the snow.  
Peter and Susan stood slowly, taking in their surroundings. I immediately jumped up, grinning wildly. I was in Narnia!  
"Impossible," Susan breathed.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination," Lucy said, eliciting a laugh from me.  
Peter grimaced a bit, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," He ventured.  
"No, it wouldn't," Lucy said, suddenly throwing a snowball directly at Peter's face, "But that might."  
The four of us, Lucy, Susan, Peter and I, started a snowball fight, flinging the frozen water at each other as Edmund starred off towards the mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow! Stop it!" We all turned towards Edmund, Peter's expression of happiness changing to annoyance along with Susan and I.  
"You little liar!" Peter advanced towards his younger brother.  
Edmund backed up, taking a defensive stance, "You didn't believe her, either."  
"Apologize to Lucy!" Peter took another step forward and I was tempted to intervene. I even put out my arm, taking my own step towards the blonde, "Say you're sorry," He demanded.  
Edmund scowled, "All right! I'm sorry!"  
Lucy smiled, "That's all right. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending," I laughed, putting my hand to my mouth to stifle the noise.  
"Oh, very funny," Edmund scoffed.  
"Maybe we should go back," I frowned at Susan's words. Go back? We'd just gotten here. Not only that but I'd just gotten home. It may not have been the right time but it was still Narnia. And I was there with the Kings and Queens of old! The people who made Narnia.  
Edmund looked off towards the mountains again and I frowned. What was he looking for? "But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Because that wasn't suspicious at all.  
"I think Lucy should decide," Peter and I turned towards Lucy. Susan kept staring at Edmund however, who in turn kept staring off at the mountains.  
Lucy gasped in excitement, her face lighting up. I just had to grin in response, and I saw Peter do the same. There really was no way to deny the girl what she wanted nor not smile when her face lit up like that, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"  
"Well, then to Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter walked back towards the wardrobe and I knew exactly what he was doing. Susan apparently did not.  
"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this."  
I rolled my eyes, "No. But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," Peter handed each of us a fur coat, "Anyway, if you think about it logically," Susan gave him a look, "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," I smiled at Peter as he handed me a calf length black fur coat.  
Peter shoved a long black and grey coat at Edmund, "But that's a girl's coat!" He protested.  
"I know."  
"Right. Well, let's go. Shall we?" I tried to smile as I spoke but it was hard when only Peter really smiled back.  
The five of us made our way through the woods, dragging the long coats through the snow. I stared up at the lamp post as we passed it, a slight smile on my face. I'd always loved that particular feature of Narnia. A lamp post where none should be. On our walk through the woods even Susan seemed to relax, smiling occasionally.  
I tuned out a bit looking at the trees that didn't seem to dance as much as I was used to. Which was strange because the trees where I grew up in Narnia had been asleep for thousands of years. However I tuned back in when I tripped over my own feet and Peter had to catch me.  
My face turned a deep crimson and I caught the last of whatever Lucy was saying, "… lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…" Lucy trailed off as we all stared in horror at the door to what I assumed was Mr. Tumnus's house.  
Lucy suddenly bolted for the house, the four of us running after her. I gasped as I entered the home, pressing a hand to my mouth. Peter turned around, giving me a sad look as we both took in the destruction that was once a home.  
Furniture was broken, glass and snow covering the floor. I couldn't find one piece that wasn't destroyed in some way.  
"Who would do something like this?" I shook my head at Lucy's words. I couldn't think of anyone who would do something like this. At least not in my timeline. I could probably think of a few from my Narnian history lessons. But I wasn't going to voice my opinion.  
I followed Peter as he walked to the wall, pulling a piece of paper off a pillar. Susan and I read over Peter's shoulder as he read out loud, "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."  
I frowned, "Well that doesn't sound good," Susan gave me a condescending look, "Oh, that's not what I meant and you know it," I snapped.  
"Alright, now we really should go back."  
"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy looked imploringly up at her siblings.  
Grabbing onto Peter's arm I got his attention, "I agree with Lucy. What about the faun?"  
"If he was arrested just for being with a human," Susan turned to glare at me. Seriously what was this girl’s problem with me? "I don't think there's much we can do."  
"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy turned to look at us, "I'm the human," My heart dropped at that. Lucy was blaming herself, "She must have found out he helped me."  
I ignored Peter and Susan as they discussed, bending down to Lucy's level, "Lucy, it's not your fault. Jadis is just an evil queen. She would have arrested him for some other reason even if you hadn't visited him."  
Lucy nodded sadly but at least she was agreeing with me. I didn't hear what Peter said to Lucy but I did hear when Edmund asked why we should help the faun. However before anyone could respond a voice came from outside.  
"Psst!" We all turned towards the door, only seeing a bird flying past the open entrance.  
Susan turned back, astounded. I nearly laughed, "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" I would have answered but it was just too comical. Of course the bird 'psst' us. It was Narnia.  
Peter walked slowly out the door, looking around at the woods. I followed next, one hand on the sleeve of his coat, Susan, Lucy and Edmund walking out behind us. Susan clutched at Peter's other side, Lucy holding onto Susan, as we all stared around. We couldn't see anything, there was no movement but I could just feel that someone else was there. Then all the sudden from behind a rock a beaver appeared.  
"It's… it's just a beaver…"  
Peter walked forward, reaching out his hand, "Here, boy," He said as he clicked his tongue. The beaver just looked at Peter as I held back a laugh, "Here, boy."  
"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want."  
I think the Pevensies nearly fell over from shock as Peter backed up, "Oh. Sorry," I laughed at that point, putting my hand back on Peter's arm out of instinct.  
"Lucy Pevensie?"  
Lucy nodded, walking forward as the beaver brought something out from who knows where, "Yes?" The beaver handed her a piece of fabric, "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum…"  
"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."  
"Is he all right?"  
The beaver looked around as if searching for enemies, "Further in," And with that the beaver ran away into the woods. We had no choice but to follow.  
"What are you doing?" Susan grabbed Peter's arm as we went to follow the beaver.  
Peter turned to look at his sister over his shoulder, "She's right," Peter looked at Edmund quizzitively at his words, "How do we know we can trust him?"  
"He said he knows the faun."  
Susan looked shocked, "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"  
Suddenly the beaver peaked over the boulder again, his face somehow showing questioning, "Everything all right?"  
Peter and I turned back to the furry animal, "Yes. We were just talking."  
The beaver suddenly turned to a whisper, "That's better left for safer quarters."  
Lucy looked up at the trees. I followed her gaze, a shiver going down my back, "He means the trees," Everyone else looked up at the trees as well, Susan's face clearly showing her disbelief of everything that was happening.  
Peter didn't respond, just taking me by the hand as he, Lucy and I followed after the beaver, hoping Susan and Edmund would follow us.


End file.
